


Dark Chocolate

by AvatarZuko



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarZuko/pseuds/AvatarZuko
Summary: Erik and Charles meet at a party. Raven ships it.





	Dark Chocolate

_"It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife."_

_Jane Austen_

Charles walked to the front of his classroom, "What do you think Jane Austen thought when she wrote this?" A boy two rows back spoke, "She meant to impose on the reader that human beings are always in need of partners." 

"Yes, thank you Hank," Charles replied. Hank, a bright young student in Charles' Classic Literature class. Hank had always been a favorite of Charles. 

It was easy to see the way the Hank blushed when he noticed his crush, Alex Summers, was staring at him. Hank and Alex would make a cute couple! If only they would get together. Charles thought this at least once a day.

Charles continued to analysis Jane continued words until the bell rung. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Please remember to read the last two chapters of  _Pride and Prejudice."_ He rushed to say. 

He packed up his things to go to his office when he ran into Raven.  "Charles wait up!" she cried. He waited for Raven to catch up with him. "Soooo, hows life?" Raven asked strangely. "Raven I can tell when you want something. What is it?" Charles asked. 

"OkaysoIneedyoutogotothispartywithme!" she said quickly. "Raven, darling, you need to speak slower," he replied not unkindly. "Charles I need you to come with me to this party!" she asked more calm than the last time.

"Oh no no no. Not again," Charles responded. "Please Charles!" She begged. "Last time I started hitting on a glass! It was so embarrassing," he said factually. 

Raven laughed, remembering what had happened. Still Raven continued to beg, explaining that a friend of hers was dating her ex and that she need someone to stop her from punching the ex. 

Charles eventually gave up and agreed to go, because who could ever win against Raven? 

 

After picking out his outfit (with the help of Raven), they set off to  _Fassavoy_ bar. 

Raven set off to get her and Charles some drinks. Charles started flirting with a pretty ripped guy who was obviously very drunk. Across the bar Charles spotted Raven talking to someone and decided to make his way over to her.

That's when he noticed she was talking to a very handsome man. "Charles," she called out. "Meet Erik." Charles' eyes swept over him, "Charles Xavier, it's a pleasure." Erik seemed to take sometime looking over Charles. Raven soon left to talk to Hank and Alex, who had decided to come to the bar that same night. 

Charles and Erik soon got into a conversation about poltics, books, and anything that seemed to hit their minds. "Charles! You cannot think that milk chocolate is better than dark chocolate," Erik exclaimed. Charles began to laugh, "My dear friend, do you realize that we are arguing about chocolate?" Erik blushed at that statement, "Sorry I don't know what came over me."

"Erik, I quite like it when you speak your mind," Charles explained. That made Erik blush even more only to shake it off in a matter of second and fake a cough.

Charles and Erik seemed to be in a world of their own. Nothing and no one could affect them. Charles felt at ease and Erik didn't feel so angry at the world anymore. For, how could he be if the world had created such a beautiful man. 

When the bar had nearly empty and Raven was walking over, Charles reached to grab a spare napkin. On it he wrote his number: "Call me." 

Soon after saying his goodbyes, Charles and Raven left the bar. "So, will I be helping to pick any date outfits in the future?" Raven asked. 

"Oh god I hope so," Charles said. 

The next day Charles woke up to the bright screen of his phone

_Dark chocolate is way better than milk chocolate, Charles._

 


End file.
